Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor for disposition below a cooking area plate on an inductor cooking area having at least two inductor coils, which are disposed spaced apart from and one above the other.
One such inductor is known from published International Patent Disclosure WO 89/04109. The configuration and disposition of the inductor coils is such that at each point of the field outside the cooking region to be heated, which point is covered by the pot set on it, the field components of the individual inductor coils essentially cancel one another out. To that end, the inductor coils disposed under one another have the supplied current flowing in opposite directions through them. Furthermore for shielding off the interfering field of the lower inductor coil, a suitable ferrite element is disposed between the two inductor coils. From Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 196 04 436 A1, an inductor to be installed below a recessed plate with an inductor coil is also known, which is retained on a plastic carrier part. The inductor coil is equipped with a thermal and/or electrical insulation and with a temperature sensor, electrically insulated from the recess plate, for measuring a recessed plate temperature. The self-supporting inductor coil, of fine-wire braid, is wound in a spiral essentially on a bearing face of the carrier part.